


Front Page News

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Snupin100 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snupin100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Written for snupin100's “photographs” challenge in 2005.





	Front Page News

**Author's Note:**

> Written for snupin100's “photographs” challenge in 2005.

The photograph on their mantle had been taken by a photographer of the _Daily Prophet_ hiding out in the bushes by the Lake and been blown up on the front page the next day. It showed Snape, Death Eater mask in one hand, having returned from an undercover mission. His other hand was wrapped around Remus's waist as he pulled him close, lips about to touch. It had been their first kiss, and the one act that finally outed him to Voldemort.

They kept it to remind them that good things come from bad, that no obstacle was too high.  



End file.
